Trapped, The Desolate Song Bird
by Mai Naotaki
Summary: What would happen if Kagome traveled to Feudal Japan for no apparant reason and Naraku was not in existance? What if Sesshoumaru took her as a slave in plans to make Inuyasha fall for her in order for her to be set free? R&R please all flamers welcome.
1. Chapter One

**_Introduction_**

"You pay for everything you do in life, but sometimes you pay for the errors and evil ways of those around you. Being who I am, I am forced to repent for the errors and sins of my father. I am used and mistreated by my half older brother and others because I am a half demon . . . I loved a human named Kikyo once but it disgusted my brother and he killed her . . .As much as I fight him . . . as much as I try to get revenge . . . I am left guarding this village. The village which Kikyo guarded once as well . . . This village is the only thing that binds me to Kikyo but even here my name is shameful. I protect this village hoping to one day be accepted by them . . . This is the story . . . the sad and desolate story that is my miserable life."

**_Chapter 1_**

"Grandpa? Sota? Mom?" A young girl calls out from the bottom of a dried up well. She slowly begins to climb up to the surface. "Hello? Can you guys help me up?" Her hazel eyes peer up to the surface and she spots a hand and grabs it, only to be brutally pulled up to the surface. "Ahh!" The loud scream stops after she is hurled to the ground. She lands on her back and she looks up in front of her, there stands a tall man with long silver hair. He's wearing a white outfit that seems ancient even to the kimonos that men wear today in Japan. She gazes into his face to discover two perfectly creamy amber eyes staring down at her, with what seemed to be disgust. She sits up a bit and pushes down the green skirt of her white and green uniform.

"I thought I had killed you" The man says in a harsh tone that gives her the chills. She keeps looking at his features only to spot a set of pointy ears emerging from behind the locks of silver hair.

"Huh? No . . . I'm ok . . . where are gramps and Sota?" She asks. She has spent so much time examining this stranger that she has yet to become aware of the wilderness that surrounds her. The man kneels in front of her and begins to sniff the area in front of her face. "Um what are you doing?" She asks as a small blush begins to dart across her face. He moves back and rises to his feet, allowing her to do the same. As she rises she looks around and realizes that they are in the middle of the forest and her family's shrine is nowhere in sight. _'This must surely be a dream' _she thinks to herself as her gaze is reverted to the strange man.

"So you're just a look alike . . . . I suppose that is possible . . . . Perhaps the wench had a child . . . no you'd have to be around fifty years old . . . . Hmmm . . . . Could you be her reincarnation?"

"Excuse me but who or what are you, and what do you mean that I could be the reincarnation of someone?"

"Mind me woman. You will suite me well. I can use you for my next plan to torture my brother and bring him dismay. What do you think about that?"

"I think nothing of it and refuse to be a part of this lunacy! Now how do I get home?" She says very sternly as she gazes up at him. He grabs her arms forcefully, disturbing the ruffles in her uniform. She begins to try and pull away, but his hold on her is too strong.

"Know your place before me woman! Don't you know I can shred you to piece--"

"I'm not afraid of a lowly coward like you who has to force woman to do his bidding! Now let go of me you distasteful pig!" His eyes open wide after hearing her remarks and then a slow grin appears on his face.

"Now, listen woman, I will help you get home-"

"Hurray-"

"Now wait a minute. I will help you get home on one condition. You have to win my help. I will escort you to my mutt of a half brother's village. I will present you as my slave. I will tell him that I need him to make you obedient and you must obey his every command . . . Oh yes you will gain my help by making him fall in love with you. You must NEVER sleep with him under any circumstances or I will kill the both of you." With a smile of content the silver haired man lifts the young girl over his shoulder and begins to walk toward the village. She begins to struggle but to no avail, she cannot get free of his hold.

"So you will help me get home after I break your brother's heart?"

"Exactly"

"I don't think I can do it"

"Oh but you have to" He proceeds toward an opening in the forest and down a path that leads to a village in the distance. "What's your name woman?"

"Kagome"

"Remember out deal Kagome." He walks into a village and people seem to move out of his way as he walks down the streets of the village. A small green toad like man comes running toward Kagome and the man.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! I your loyal servant Jaken have waited here as you asked me" He said as he walked beside Sesshoumaru with a giant staff in his hand.

"Good job Jaken. Now where is my atrocious brother Inuyasha?"

"He's by the lake in the western outskirts of the village"

"Good. I will go and find him you stay here"

"But my lord-"

"Do as I say Jaken!"

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru . . . do you mind telling me who this human you are carrying is?"

"It does not concern you Jaken." As Sesshoumaru continued to walk he heard a sigh from Kagome who he was still carrying on his shoulder. She had been struggling to keep the hair from his fur out of her mouth the whole time. Very suddenly Sesshoumaru takes her off his shoulder and lets her stand on the ground. She looks up at him as she walks by his side. He was holding her arm with much force and if she tried to move away she knew his grip would only tighten. As they continued to walk she spotted another silver haired man. There was something different about this man though. He seemed gentle and calm as he sat on a giant rock and gazed down into the lake. Sesshoumaru began to rush toward him and lunged Kagome into the lake in front of Inuyasha. He stares down at Kagome as she struggles to stay afloat in the water. Sesshoumaru explains the situation to Inuyasha who never removes his eyes from Kagome. "So you see Inuyasha I have no use for a disobedient slave woman. So you put her into shape and then I'll take her off your hands. If you do a good job I promise that I will no longer give you any turmoil."

"You've got a deal Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha's mildly manly voice calls out as he looks away from Kagome and straight at Sesshoumaru. "I will do what you say but you must keep your promise. I want to live the rest of my days with no worries." Sesshoumaru lets out a smile, and walks away. Inuyasha's gaze returns to Kagome, who is now at the shore of the lake and climbing out. _'Why does she look like Kikyo? Is this another one of Sesshoumaru's plans to make me suffer? Of coarse, I will not let him get the best of me I will train this woman to be a good slave. Whether she wants to be or not'_


	2. Chapter Two

**_Introduction_**

"My name is Kagome Higarashi, and on the morning of my fifteenth birthday I fell down the well of my family's shrine. When I was pulled out I found myself in the middle of an ancient forest. Before me stood a silver haired man who offered his assistance to me on one condition, that I make his younger half brother fall in love with me and then break his heart. The strangest thing about this man was not his request but the clothes he was wearing, not only did he have elf ears but he was wearing clothes like the people in my history books. So here I am a girl of the twenty-first century, about to make a dog eared, silver haired man fall in love with me . . . Could things get any weirder? Will I gain my freedom and Sesshoumaru's help so that I can get home?"

**_Chapter 2_**

After Kagome emerged from the lake, she sat down on the ground and removed her shoes. She turned them over at the same time and let the water out, and a sigh escaped her lips as she placed them beside her. She then removed her socks and placed them on top of her shoes. Her knees slowly rise to her chest and she wraps her arms around them, while resting her chin on her knees as she trembles. Inuyasha's cold and turbulent eyes have been watching Kagome ever since Sesshoumaru left, and as Kagome's hazel eyes look in his direction their eyes lock. Inuyasha stands up, never loosing eye contact with Kagome, and as he stands there he appears absolutely fearless and radiant. He jumps a great distance from the rock in the middle of the lake and lands in front of Kagome, which makes her squeal. "What's with your odd clothes? Are you a priestess or something?" Kagome blinks a few times and a blush darts across her face as she catches Inuyasha looking at her legs which revealed her underwear because her skirt is hidden over her lap. "BLASTED WOMAN!" He screams out as his right hand rests over his right eye.

"You're a pervert!" Kagome yells as she stands up and fixes her skirt.

"You didn't have to throw your shoe at my face!"

"You deserved it!" Inuyasha lifts his right hand from his face, revealing a shoe mark, and he's about to strike her. As she stands before him she flinches and backs away a bit. He hesitates as he looks at the childlike expression on her face. "Coward! Just hit me! Get it over with already!" Kagome yells out as she closes her eyes. Her body begins to tremble even more than before. A grunt and a scuff comes from Inuyasha and he retreats his hand and Kagome peeks a little. When she sees the solemn look on his face she opens her eyes fully and blinks a couple of times. As she stares at him he looks away.

"Let's go . . ." he says as he walks past her. Kagome follows close behind very slowly with her head hung low, with her shoes and socks in her hands. _'I can't even strike her! . . . Why does she have to have Kikyo's face? I have to become stronger around her or I'll end up never being left alone by Sesshoumaru' _Inuyasha thinks to himself as he leads Kagome into the village. Within the village the people give Inuyasha and Kagome cold stares and some even run off in fear. Inuyasha seems to walk through the village as though there is no one around and straight into a hut at the end of the village. Inside there is a kitchen area in the center of the first room and two doorways, one is a restroom and the other is bedroom. . . . That very night Kagome is running through the forest. Her breathing has become heavy and her heart beat has become quicker than usual. Sweat has begun to drip down her slender pale face and her ebony black hair has begun to cling to her. As she runs her skirt gets caught in a branch, as she tries to get loose without stopping she trips and falls. A shriek is heard as she hits the ground and now she was not only bloody but moody all over. She crawls over to the tree and leans on it, in order to catch her breath. Her feet are as bloody and dirty as the rest of her body and she had blisters from running so long without shoes. "Hey Kagome . . . Come out, come out where ever you are!" Kagome lets out a quiet squeal, as she tries to stand in order to escape, but a strong and firm hand is placed over her shoulder holding her back. She jolts and looks back slowly only to see Inuyasha, who has a giant grin across his face. "You know, you can't hide from me, the scent of your blood sticks out like a throne on a rose."

"Oh gee . . . what an analogy . . ." She says in a whimper and Inuyasha lets out a sigh as he removes his hand from her shoulder.

"Let's go back to the hut."

"Fuck you! I'd rather die out here then go back there and let you kill me slowly!" She yells as she stands up from the ground and pushes him away as she starts to run.

"That damn wench! Why does she have to be so complicated?" Inuyasha, who removes his sheathed sword and places it against a tree, sits down where Kagome had been sitting before and crosses his arms inside the sleeves of his red obi. _'I'll teach her a lesson'_

'_I have o get out of here! There is no way that I can go on with this plan! It's just been a few hours and he's almost killed me! There's no way that this guy will fall in love with me!" _Kagome thinks to herself as she walks through the forest. She's practically dragging her feet by now. _'I can't believe he hit me like that' _There is a sudden rustle behind some bushes and Kagome turns quickly to look in the direction behind her. A loud scream is heard through the forest as Kagome spots what was following her. Inuyasha lets out a smile as he hears the scream. He rises to his feet and takes the sheathed sword as he begins to run in the direction Kagome ran off in.

"Such a pretty little thing" A giant green ogre says as he walks toward Kagome. "Such a delicious looking morsel. You need some cleaning but you will be perfect for my dinner tonight" He says with a smile, revealing his yellow rotten teeth. She jumps back as she sees a worm squirming through his teeth.

"You're kidding right? You're not going to eat me are you?"

"Of course I'm going to eat you. I can't pass off this perfect opportunity for an easy meal. With much brut force the ogre grabs Kagome's hand and throws her over his shoulder.

"Ahhh! Help! Someone help he's going to eat me!" She screams as she begins to swing her arms and legs.

"Shut up you insolent little human! You'll make other demons around here aware of my catch"

"Demons?" She asks in a scared yelp.

"Shut up I sa-" before he can finish he takes in a giant amount of air and lets out an excruciating scream. He falls with a great big thump on his knees and Kagome rolls off his shoulder. The ogre's green blood oozed out of the giant slashes on his body. Kagome looks up from where she landed and spots a long haired person in front of her.

"P-please don't eat me!"

"Eat you? I can't even stand to look at you why would I eat you?"

"In-Inuyasha? Is that you?" She asks as she sits up.

"I told you to come back to the hut with me but you didn't listen. You see what happens when you disobey?" He bends down in front of her and a wicked grin spreads across his face, only revealing his fangs. "Now what should be your punishment you wench?" He slowly moves in closer as Kagome retreats . . .

_**To Be Continued**_

**_Author's note:_** Thanks for the comments. I'm reading some of your work too . . . sorry if I go too into detail or I babble too much when I review your work . . . you can do it to me I love long reviews and be honest about how you feel. If you would like to see something happen in the story feel free to email me at and tell me. I'll be happy to submit my fanfictions with your ideas and dedicate the chapter to you. Well, buh bye and I hope to recieve more of your comments.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't think I've been putting this . . . I also don't think it's not necessary since this is a FANfiction site . . . but yeah . . . Inuyasha doesn't belong to me so don't sue me . . . not that you'll get much just a Maroon 5 cd and a scroll signed by Richard Cox . . . Oh yeah and a picture of him and Moneca Stori with the director of Inuyasha . . . Yoshi-what's his face? XD

AN: Thanks for the reviews As little as they were Hmm I was going down a certain track with this fanfiction but when I told my friend about my ideas she said it would disappoint everyone . . . I don't like to disappoint anyone that reads my work so I came up with a new plot. Nat, you can thank me later She's complained that I have made Kagome too analytical She reads this before I let any of you read it and that's true. The reason I did this was to put myself into the story a bit in Kagome's shoes. So the Kagome that you are reading about is based on me a bit. I would have made up a character but I'm going to save my other ideas for my next fanfiction Also I edited this by myself so . . .Without further a due here is Chapter 3. I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review!

_** Introduction**_

"Perhaps I do feel utter joy when my half-breed brother suffers, but his blood is soiled and he doesn't deserve to be happy. Our father sinned greatly when he involved himself with Inuyasha's worthless human mother. Until I figure out how I can wield the Tetsusaiga, a sword that protects him and was forged for him with my father's fang, I will kill him. Until then I will use this Kagome woman to entertain me. While Inuyasha falls in love I'll prepare the perfect way to kill both of them in the perfect way and steal the Tetsusaiga."

**_Chapter 3_**

As Kagome sits on the ground she continues to retreat pitifully from the approaching Inuyasha. His creamy turbulent amber eyes are taunting and seductive as he gazes into her chocolate hazels eyes, which are filled with fear and despair. "What are you plotting you mischievous hanyou?" Kagome mutters as her words seem to get trapped in her throat. She is now pinned between Inuyasha and a tree and Inuyasha's face comes closer to hers. She lets out a gasp as she tries to move away from him but he places each of his hands beside each side of her head. "Um," she manages but his face is so close that all she can do is blush.

"Tell me wench, what do you think the perfect punishment for a runaway slave is?"

"Even if I had a good idea I wouldn't tell you"

"What are you scared that I'll do it?"

"I'm not afraid of you!"

"They why did you run?"

"First of all you hit me. Second I really don't like the fact that I'm being held a prisoner; and third, I don't like to associate myself with people who are self-centered, egotistical, punk ass bastards that can't face the reality that is their life. I hate people who have to follow orders from a hateful half brother that only wants to hurt them. I hate people like you!" Inuyasha's eyes open wide as he hears this but a grin soon replaces his shock.

"You have a sharp tongue. I can see why Sesshoumaru wants you to be straightened up. If I was your master, I'd leave you the way you are" He let's out a small chuckle "It makes you seem a bit cute Kagome" A certain look now crosses over Kagome's eyes as he says her name. "What's wrong?"

"That's the first time you called me by my name . . . and not something mean"

"Don't get all happy about it. It doesn't mean that I'll be any more lenient with you because I think you're cute and I called you by your name." Kagome rolls her eyes and lets out a small smile and her eyes stray away from their locked gaze. They dart back in his direction when she feels Inuyasha's warm and welcoming lips pressing against hers. Kagome lets out a grunt in protest but she can't help but let herself get drawn by Inuyasha's sudden tenderness. His right hand was now behind her neck holding her in place as his left hand caressed her cheek. Inuyasha stopped the slow kiss and moved his face away, as a bright flush danced around his cheeks. He lets out a small scoff and pushes Kagome away as he stands. He looks down at her and she looks up at him with a small childish expression on her face. "Let's go home Kagome . . . you're drenched in blood and those wounds need tending too . . . Come on it's getting late" He says as he turns from her and begins to walk away. Kagome gets up slowly and begins to walk. A small grunt escapes her lips as pain soars through her body. Inuyasha slightly turns to look at her and then bends forward "Come on. I'll give you a piggy back ride back home."

"Thank you Inuyasha" Kagome says as she makes it over to him and hops on his back. He continues to walk after she had secured her grip on him.

"You ran a long way . . . at this slow pace we'll get home by dawn . . . Is it ok for me to run?" He continues to walk as he awaits an answer but doesn't get one. He turns slightly to look at Kagome's face, which is laying on his right shoulder, only to see that she is in a deep slumber and about to fall off his back. He wraps his arms behind himself so she won't fall and continues to walk. _'Blasted woman, what does she think I am? I'm not a mule! I should make her wake up and walk!' _Inuyasha thinks to himself but then he hears a tender moan in his ear from the sleeping Kagome, which makes him smile. He soon began to run, so fast that Kagome couldn't even have felt the movements if she was awake. _'Damn she reeks of blood'_ The sounds of the forest are low and serene as if the trees' intent is to lull the rushed Inuyasha to sleep. Soon he arrived at a clearing and began to walk as he entered the village, which was completely empty and with no signs of life anywhere. _'Everyone must already be asleep' _Inuyasha thinks to himself as he reaches his hut. Inside he places Kagome on one of the two futons. He fetches a bowl with water and a handkerchief Kagome had dropped earlier and begins to tend to her wounds. After wiping her face clean of any blood he moved to her arms and hands, which were bloody and scratched up. _'At least the bleeding as stopped in some places' _

"She's half-dead Inuyasha" A husky cackling voice says from the entrance of the bedroom.

"It's her own fault"

"You shouldn't hit her the way you did. You'll never accomplish anything that way. She'll just keep running off."

"Just shut up you old hag!" Inuyasha's voice rises as he looks at his visitor and Kagome lets out a small moan in protest to the noise around her. Inuyasha looks back down at Kagome and lets out a sigh of disdain.

"Now, now Inuyasha don't get all heated up. You're going to wake the child up."

"I'm going to give you one warning Kaede, don't interfere and you won't get hurt."

"Those are some big threats from someone who is supposed to be protecting this village and _everyone _in it . . . Hmm here are some clothes for her. I'll gather some other things for her tomorrow, but this will have to do until then. Also, take these herbs and bandages for her wounds" She says passing him a few folded articles of clothing and a few other things. "Send her over for lunch tomorrow" She says as she walks out of the room and leaves the hut.

AN: Hmm . . . We can blame Nat for this . . . yup her! I don't know if I'm too happy about the kiss it came too soon but I know if I had prolonged it I will never finish this fic. So I'm trying to get this fic moving while saving the world from evil doers like Anthabear XD Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it more than I did. Please give me just a bit of feed back. As much as you want to say. Tell me if you hate me for writing or if you need me to cut off my fingers for even bothering to type this up. So yeah I need some reviews on this chapter please! Much love to those who left me reviews on th e previous chapters. Also I tried to make this as short as possible . . . didn't work XD


	4. Chapter Four

AN: I don't have an introduction for this one, I didn't think it was necessary. Thanks for the reviews! I know I had Inuyasha talking too "nice" and stuff like that Sorry Tera! I mean I love him so there is a limit to what I'll make him do. But the thing is he didn't only kiss Kagome . . . .wait I think I gave something away XD Oh also, the directory on this site changed so I'm a little iffy on how to use it Hopes she posted right

Disclaimer: Meh . . . I'm not rich this must mean that I didn't come up with anything concerning Inuyasha, except this fic of course.

**_Chapter 4_**

The leaves brushed against the outer walls of the sturdy hut. The light of the rising sun had just began to creep through the inner corridors of the hut. Kagome awoke to the serene songs of the waking birds. As she shifted in place, about to stretch, a roaring pain rushed up her spine. She opened her eyes but before she could reflect on the pain a squeal escaped her slender lips. "So you're finally awake" A husky voice calls out to her as she sits up.

"Have you been watching me all this time Inuyasha?" She asks as she looks directly at him. He is sitting right beside her futon but is leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his belly, his hands are hidden within the sleeves of his red kimono top.

"Don't flatter yourself. You started talking in your sleep so I came to check your wounds to see if they were doing alright"

"Oh, thanks for your concern. I-"

"The only reason I'm not going to let you die is because I made a pact with Sesshoumaru that I will follow through with until the end"

"Grrr . . . you're such a creep Inuyasha!"

"What? Did you think that I was going to let you go or that I wasn't going to straighten up that attitude of yours because I kissed you? Don't get me wrong you may look like Kikyo but you disgust me"

"I don't care about your stupid pact with Sesshoumaru. I'm a human being and I will not be held as a play thing or a maid! I will not conform to you or your brother's ideals from which you derive the character that I should play!" Kagome stands up and walks toward the bedroom doorway while crossing her arms over her upper torso and giving her back to Inuyasha.

"Kagome . . . I didn't ask for your opinion on the matter so shut the hell up!" Inuyasha stands up and walks over to Kagome. He places both his hands on each of her shoulders and leans in to whisper in her ear in a childlike manner "Kagome, are you really that mad with me?" Kagome doesn't budge or make a sound. Inuyasha then takes a lock of her ebony black hair with his right hand and raises it to his nose, taking in what was left of a lavender scent. "All that blood that you had all over you made your scent even more repulsive to me" With this comment Kagome shoved away Inuyasha's hand and walked into the kitchen and out the front entrance, leaving Inuyasha with a smile in the entrance to the room. _'That silly, silly woman.'_ He thinks to himself.

"Oooooh that jerk! Now, who does he think he is?" Kagome fusses under her breath as she stammers through the semi-busy streets of the village. She looks down at her clothes and lets out a squeal as her eyebrows begin to quirk. _'That pervert undressed me!' _She was no longer wearing her green and white school uniform but a white and red priestess outfit. _'He is never going to hear the end of this! . . . Oh my God! I was totally knocked out last night! What if he tried something on me!' _She stood in the middle of the village in fear of what Inuyasha could have done to her while he was 'tending to her wounds'

"I hope you know that he meant well my dear . . . Inuyasha that is" a husky yet feminine voice calls out to her from the door way of a hut near by. Kagome turns to look at an elder woman, who was wearing the same apparel as her own. "He didn't mean to hurt you so badly last night. I suppose that even after so many years he doesn't even know his own strength. I'm glad you're alright though Kagome and I'm glad those garments fit you, they were my sister's"

"Oh thanks for the clothes ma'am-"

"They call me Lady Kaede around here my dear"

"Right . . . and I think you have Inuyasha all wrong Lady Kaede. He's a brut and he loves to hit woman that can't defend themselves."

"Now, now dear. Come inside and have some lunch."

"Ah, alright" Kagome follows her inside and the two sit around an old fashion kettle. Kaede takes a pair of bowls, that were placed in front of were she was sitting, and begins to pour in some soup with a ladle.

"Inuyasha, may be a half-demon but you have to remember that he is half-human as well. He doesn't know how to handle situations like the one the two of you are in and with you looking the way you do it must be hard for him" She says as she passes Kagome the bowl and the two begin to dine.

"Looking the way I do?'

"Yes, you resemble my dearly departed sister. She was brutally killed by Inuyasha's older half-brother Sesshoumaru, ruler of the western lands.:

"He's the one that brought me here"

"It is sure as the sun rises in the east that Sesshoumaru wants to use you because you look like my sister so much . . . Yes, yes he must want to harm Inuyasha once more . . . why else would he have brought you here. He has no need for a slave, let alone a human slave" At this Kagome's eyes opened wide as she gazed over at the elder woman. She knew . . . she knew about the pact. She had to know or else why would she have said such a thing.

"I don't know anything about that . . . Lady Kaede . . . what kind of a relationship did Inuyasha have with Kikyo?"

"Why they were going to get married! He even asked her to let him use the Shikon no Tama to become a full-fledged human . . . Sesshoumaru heard word of the wedding and headed this way. He brutally killed my sister and along with her he killed the love this village had for the half-  
demon. She was a priestess as well, and a very loved one. The villagers even to this day fifty years later, blame Inuyasha for her shortlived life."

"Wow, what a sad way to go. It's almost like one of those stories you read about but you never think you'll meet someone that has happened to" She said in a low voice as she continued to eat her food. Kaede let out a small smile and looked over at Kagome once more.

"Kagome . . . I wonder . . . maybe you will be the one to take this sad story and make it a happy one . . . do you think that might be possible?" Kagome looks over at Kaede and blushes. She had only known Inuyasha for two days and already she couldn't stay in the same room with him for too long let alone fall in love with him. It was crazy!

AN: Yeah I totally rewrote this story as I was typing it up. If noone knew . . . I write my stories on paper and then transfer them into my computer. Anyway, I think it came out better this way so everything is a-ok. XD I hope you all liked this chapter . . . **NOW LEAVE SOME REVIEWS WILL YA?**I want to be able to get over 10 reviews com'on!Heh . . . but I'm not forcing you ya know I just want to know what people think! Bah bye until next time!


	5. Chapter Five

**Mai's Openning Blurb:** Oh the pathetic existence of a fanfiction writer. We write and write most of the time and await feed back from the few readers that we have . . . It's sad really because we will never become a great writer, a mangaka or anything of the sort . . .Well some of us won't. I can see myself going to college to study English as I want to do but ending up a low paid teacher with the hopes to write a book and have some admirers. Oh it's a tough life, especially on girls . . . too many times are we put down because we're female and won't use the same type of language when we write as men do . . . Well enjoy Chapter 5, I know that you guys have been waiting for it for some time now. I'm so sorry for the delay! I was um disowned by my mother and was at a friends house for the summer months. I have my own apartment at 17 which is pretty cool! Anyway, why am I still writing . . . Oh yeah! Check out my comic at I promise that though the art isn't good the story is and I worked hard long hours on it . . . well I didn't work that hard to that's a lie!

**Notices** I didn't update when I loaded this for one reason and one reason only. September 23,2005 was the birth of my new baby sister Melissa Nicole! I've been spending a lot of time at home and today I'm taking her by myself for a walk! I have to go across four towns to get to her but I'll be there! Also I'm getting married . . . on gaia that is XD

**Disclaimer:** Huh? No I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the series. . . durf I'd be fanny spanking rich if I did . . . Don't you think so too?

Means awhile later. Or something happening somewhere else

_** Chapter 5**_

The sliding door in Kaede's hut slams open. Both Kagome and Kaede look toward the door, and there stands a heated Inuyasha. "Kagome! Let's go! I don't want you socializing with this old hag!"

"Who are you calling an old hag, Hanyou?" Kaede asks glaring up at Inuyasha. The two woman are drinking tea in the same spot where they had enjoyed their lunch together. "You need to learn some manners Inuyasha. I suggest that you take Kagome's example, she acts like a lady . . . unlike you who acts like a vulgar bad mouthing hooligan!"Both Kagome and Kaede return to sipping lightly at their teas, while relaxing just a bit as if Inuyasha had never come in.

"I don't need you to lecture me Kaede!" He puffs as he says this. His anger was now rising as he saw the two ignoring his presence in the room. "Kagome! Don't you dare let this old hag influence you wrongly! Get up and be obedient or I'll strike you!" With this comment Kagome turns to look at Inuyasha with a glare. It shamed her that he said it so brashly. It embarrassed her that she let it happen, that she let him strike her.

"I'm not interested in following your orders"

"Kagome don't make me do this"

"Go ahead drag me out of here Inuyasha" Inuyasha makes a fist with his left hand as he reaches out for her arm with his right. His hold on her left wrist is so strong that his claws dig into her skin. She calmly places the tea down, which was in her other hand on the floor, and looks over at Inuyasha. Her hazel eyes showed no fear toward him. A sinister smile runs over her face as Kaede quickly throws a purple prayer bead necklace around Inuyasha's neck.

"Now cast the enchantment Kagome"

"Sit boy"

"WHAT THE HELL?" Inuyasha yells as he falls flat on the hut's floor after releasing Kagome's wrist. "What kind of witchery is this Kaede? Make it go away!" Inuyasha yells at the top of his lungs as he attempts to rise to his feet but the pressure on his body won't let him.

"Now listen closely Inuyasha. Every time that Kagome feels threatened by you all she has to do is give this command and you will not be able to harm her. I only thought it was fair, since you'll be living together for what seems to be a long time. During her stay she will do some chores and help around the village. As for you, you will have to stop being a brut. Do you understand what I am saying or do I have to paint you a picture?" The old woman says never looking away from her tea. As she finishes Inuyasha is able to sit up and lean against the wall as he glares over at the two. His arms are crossed over her stomach and his hands are hidden within the wide sleeves of his red yukata. "Now do you want something to eat?"

"I would rather die of starvation than eat your rotten food." As Inuyasha finishes saying this stomach makes a grumbling sound.

"Well, your stomach says otherwise." Kagome says as she takes a bowl and ladles him a serving of soup. "Here" She says with a smile. Inuyasha takes it and sips it a bit

"Thanks for lunch Lady Kaede." Kagome called out as she was rushed out the front door of Kaede's hut. The two made their way down the streets of the village as Inuyasha led the way. As they entered their hut Inuyasha turned to her in the door way. "What's the matter?"

"This is yours." He says as he passes her the handkerchief he had used to wash her wounds the previous night. Kagome takes it from his hands and smiles. He had washed it to get all the blood stains out but was not too successful. "They didn't all come out."

"It's alright . . . um thanks for returning it and thanks for tending to my wounds"

"Don't mention it . . . ah I'm sorry I caused those wounds" He says as he looks away from her. "I just don't want this pact with Sesshoumaru to be broken because you died at my hands . . . but I won't go easy on you even with these stupid beads around my neck."

"Say Inuyasha . . . what's the story with you and Sesshoumaru?" She asked in a quiet calm tone as she looked down at her handkerchief, avoiding eye contact.

"Uh . . . he hates me because my mother was a human. He also says that my blood is soiled because of it . . . that's the reason we're always fighting, that and the fact that he wants my Tetsusaiga."

"Why?"

"Well, my sword can kill 1,000 demons with one blow while his can heal 1,000 humans."

"Aren't both swords useful?"

"Not in his eyes. He hates humans . . ."

"All of them?"

"Yup and he would rather have my sword-"

"To conquer lands?"

"I suppose . . . either for that reason-"

"Or so he can kill you with it"

"Would you stop ending my sentences?" Kagome lets out a chuckle as she looks up at him, the two sit on the ground of the kitchen across from each other. " . . . Noone accepts me because of the same reason . . . because I'm a Hanyou"

"Letting what other people say or think of you isn't wise. You have to have a positive attitude or you will fail in everything that you do in life. My mother says that all the time" Inuyasha lets out a chuckle, one like Kagome had never seen from him in these past two days. "What's so funny Inuyasha?"

"You just sounded so much like Kikyo just now . . . it kind of scared me"

"Oh . . . Say Inuyasha . . . Kaede says I'm her reincarnation . . . do you think it's true?"

"It might be . . . you look just like her . . . well in some aspects."

"Hmm . . . tell me a little about her. I haven't heard your views on her. Why did you love her? Why did you want to become a human in order to live your life with her even if she accepted you as a Hanyou?" Another chuckle emerges from Inuyasha's lips as he begins to talk once more.

"Kikyo was the kind of person that could fill a room with love as she walked into it. I remember her hair always smelled like lavender . . . and she rarely smiled or laughed, but when she did . . . her beauty was projected through her every gesture. She was loving and caring and would do anything to protect others and on top of everything she was able to love me . . . All in all Kagome . . . I loved her because she was who she was." Inuyasha says with a sorrowed smile.

"Inuyasha . . . don't you get tired of protecting this village? Why don't you leave and find somewhere where people won't care who you are and they'll welcome you with open arms"

"There is no place like that Kagome. A Hanyou is a Hanyou and noone will ever accept me or any of my breeding. It's just the sad truth I have nowhere else to go."

"Oh I'm sorry" Inuyasha smiles warmly and gets closer to Kagome as he brushes his right hand over her milky white cheek.

"Don't be sorry . . . I've been bad with you Kagome. You don't have to apologize for something that you had no part in."

"But-" Inuyasha places his straying fingers over her lips, to quiet her.

"Shhh." He raises her chin forward with the same hand and their eyes lock. "Just follow orders Kagome" He says in a seductive voice as he lets out a chuckle. He slowly dives in toward her as he gets on his knees.

"Inu-"

"Shhh." He signals once more as his left hand reaches behind her neck to anchor her toward him. He holds her with a firm hold, but not enough to hurt her. Soon his lips are but inches away from her. "Just let me kiss you" As he says this in a low seductive, husky voice his lips meet with her own in a chaste kiss. He applies but a bit of force on her lips as his teasing tongue begs for entry into her mouth. Kagome tries to back away from the kiss but his hold doesn't permit her to and she opens her mouth slightly in protest, only to accidently let Inuyasha's probing tongue slither within.

Inuyasha is laying on his back on his futon and Kagome is on her left side as her right hand rests on his bare chest. She moves slightly and a sudden pain in her lower region beckons for attention. _'It hurts . . . that's right we just made love . . . I just made love with Inuyasha . . . How selfish can I be, to bring this onto Inuyasha?' _She thinks to herself as she rests her head on his shoulder and looks up at him. _'He looks like a small child in his sleep' _She lets out a sigh of glee, as she remembered all the beautiful things he had said to her, and Inuyasha budges as he lifts his head to look down at her. "Did I wake you?" He just looks at her face and doesn't give her a quick response.

"I wasn't sleeping."

"Oh . . " Inuyasha sits up subconsciously and lazily taking Kagome up into a sitting position with him. She observes as he takes his white inner yukata top and puts it on, followed by his white hakama pants. He then rises to his feet and walks to the doorway.

"Where are you going Inuyasha?" Kagome asks as she covers herself with a blanket, they had both been sharing, which had slid down to her lap when the two sat up. He stops dead in his tracks and looks back at her with a blank expression.

"I'm going to the lake . . . I need to wash your scent off me it's repulsive" And with this he storms out of the room.

"Repulsive?" She asks herself in a low whisper. "But we just made love . . . how can he say something like that?" She let out a whimper and a tear began to follow a trail it knew too well. _'Why am I crying? I've just met Inuyasha two days ago . . . does it affect me so much because he was my first?' _As Kagome thinks this she gets dressed in her nightgown, that she recieved from Kaede. _'That jerk' _She fixed Inuyasha's futon and then embarked on a slow walk across the room and into her own futon. There she laid and cried into the late hours of the night, until she finally was too tired to cry any longer.

**Mai's Closing Blurb:** This made me sad . . . It made me even sadder while I reread while listening to _December Love Song_ by Gackt or Malice Mizer don't know if he made that song by himself or with them Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will give me some good reviews. Come on review please! Also I love Gackt-kun! 3 3 He's gorgeous 3 3 His voice is that of a God!


	6. Chapter Six

AN: I've made Inuyasha more modern heh and his character is a bit mushy as you'll see in future chapters This is all intentional I want to show how he changes. Also they have bubble baths and stuff like that Gomen Hmm I've been reading a lot of manga lately and you know what . . . I discovered that there are even more crazy people out there. I thought I was the only one . . . but I'm not. Hmm I've been listening to a lot of Japanese music lately . . . I have no idea what it says and I'm too lazy to get translations online so I could be saying something really bad, and not even know it. That just made me utterly curious now I could be saying that I'm in a cult that kills kitties Sorry Ayame! Mommy loves you! . . . Anyway I've been listening to my lovely Gackt-kun, Ayumi Hamasaki, Nobuo Uematsu, HYDE, L'arc en Ciel, Miyavi, Phyco le Cemu, Round Table and I love Vanessa-Mae's work! She's just wonderful her instrumental music used to get me relaxed before I was introduced to my loveable Gackt-kun's voice. I mean one can fall in love with his sweet yet deep manly voice, yummy! I've caught myself listening to the theme song from Evangelion and also to _Fly Me to The Moon _which is sung by a girl. As I hear it's a Frank Sinatra song is hearing it and singing along right now

Disclaimer: NO! NO! NO! I'll say it again. NO! NO! NO! I don't own Inuyasha Though I wish I did own himroar sexy! or anything related to Inuyasha, except this fanfiction.

_**Introduction**_

"It has been at least two months since I came to this realm, this realm where I am a slave. Inuyasha still wants to make me the perfect slave for his brother. He hasn't uttered a single nice word to me since the night we made love . . . That night I gave up on getting back home . . . I've given up on many things since then, even my life. I threw my life and heart into Inuyasha's hands and he tore them up like they meant nothing. Inuyasha has only loved one woman and will always love her . . . that woman was Kikyo . . . I think what affects me the most is that I think that I've fallen in love with him and he doesn't even look at me in the face anymore. I just want to die! I've got no one but Lady Kaede and there isn't much she can do. Sure she knows about my pact but it's not like she can make Inuyasha fall in love with me, so I can go home or live happily without him. Since he hates me so . . . I've decided that I'm going to leave this village and go far away . . . that's if I can survive getting through that deep forest . . . Of all the things I've given up I can't give up on my freedom."

_**Chapter 6**_

"Kagome!" Inuyasha bellows from the bedroom as he steps out into the kitchen with two buckets, one in each hand. Kagome looks up at him as she stands from where she was resting.

"What is it this time Inuyasha?"

"Go get me some water for my bath." Inuyasha thrusts the two large buckets into her hands making her grunt "What is it?"

"These buckets are heavy"

"Of coarse. You don't want to end up going back and forth to the lake do you? This way you only have to make one trip"

"I don't understand why you can't get it yourself"

"Well, I asked you to do it. Now get going" Kagome turns from him and heads toward a large stick that is standing against the wall. She grabs it and heads to the door. "Aren't you going to argue and complain?" He asked in a childlike manner but didn't get a response as he saw Kagome stride of the hut, while dropping her handkerchief. He goes to pick it up and draws it to his nose as he takes in her sweet scent. _'Mmm . . . Lavender.'_ He thinks to himself as he makes it back into the bedroom. In the meantime, Kagome is walking to the lake where she had first met the Hanyou, Inuyasha. There is no one insight, which wasn't a bad thing. She entered each of the large buckets into the lake, filling them one at a time. When they were both filled, she took the stick she had been carrying and places it over her shoulders, she then picks up each bucket with the ends of the stick.

"Here's your water Inuyasha" She muttered as she attempted to catch her breath. Before she could place each of the buckets on the floor Inuyasha called out from within the hut.

"Bring them into the bathroom." And so she did. There sat Inuyasha, with only his white hakamas on, and he looked at her with a grin as she poured the water into the bathtub. She didn't even look at him as she rose to her feet and began to exit the bathroom. "Put the fire on and come back to wash my back and my hair" Kagome didn't utter a word she just closed the curtain behind her and went to the kitchen. _'Won't she even put up a fight?' _Inuyasha wondered, In the kitchen she took some fire wood and headed outside. She placed the fire wood in an opening of the hut and started a fire. She had learned already how much wood to burn at once for Inuyasha's bath. "All right Kagome, hurry back inside" He bellowed from the small window of the bathroom, and Kagome walked toward the front of the hut once more.

"Inuyasha is going to be the end of me" She muttered as she entered the hut. _'How long do I have to stand this? I just . . . GAH!' _Her thoughts began to roam to her life back home as she entered the bathroom, where Inuyasha was laying in a bubble bath. She came and sat on the edge of the bathtub, where there was a seat like panel. Inuyasha moved forward and Kagome began to wash his hair.

"Kagome . . . You've been quiet today . . . Any reason why?"

"No"

"Come on I know something is bothering you"

"No, it's nothing."

"Liar, what is it?"

"No there isn't anything wrong, now stop fidgeting or I'll pull your hair" She said as she ran her fingers through his silky silver hair. _'What beautiful hair' _She thought to herself. _'Never in a thousand years did I think I would end up here with Inuyasha . . . I can't even fight him anymore . . . I'm so tired . . . I miss mom . . . gramps and even Sota . . .'_

"Kagome" Inuyasha said gently turning to look at her. "It's getting late . . . why don't you go get some rest?" Inuyasha said as he looked over at the setting sun through the small window. Kagome still had her fingers entangled in his hair.

"I'm not tired"

"You have to be tired Kagome."

"Why do you want me to go to bed so badly?"

"Um" Inuyasha looked over at the window once more and the darkness of the night had spread quickly over the sky. "Shit" Inuyasha muttered and Kagome's eyes opened wide as his silver locks turned ebony black in front of her very eyes.

"Inuyasha what's going on?"

"Well . . . it's the new moon . . . I turn full human at this time of its cycle . . ." Inuyasha pulls away from Kagome and begins to wash the soap off his hair and body. "Don't think much of it Kagome."

"I don't really care" She muttered as she rose to her feet, noting his ears were gone. _'The gold hues in his eyes are gone too . . .' _"I'm going to bed" She said as she exited the room. She laid on her futon shortly after changing into her nightgown. She watched as Inuyasha came out of the bathroom, fully dressed in his pajamas, and heading to his own futon. "Did you try to hide this from me?"

"I thought you didn't care"

"I don't"

"Then shut up and go to sleep" Inuyasha says as he lays down on his futon and covers himself.

Moments later when Kagome was truly sure that Inuyasha was sleeping she got up and got dressed in a priestess outfit. She searched heavily for her handkerchief, which she had received from someone back in her own time, but she couldn't find it so she seized her search. She slowly left the room and then the hut itself. _'If Inuyasha is in human form, it will be harder for him to find me' _She thought to herself as she walked silently through the quiet village. She spotted someone at the edge of the village. _'Oh no could it be Inuyasha!'_

"Kagome" A husky old voice called out, revealing that it was Kaede. Kagome rushed over to the old woman "I knew that tonight you would attempt your escape so I've come to wish you luck and give you this" She said as she passed over a bow and a couple of arrows in a pouch.

"Thank you Kaede"

"Be very careful out there"

"I will"

"I hope you find your way home" With this Kagome hugged Kaede and she walked off into the dark, deep and lonely forest where trouble lingered in the shadows. _'Be safe'_

Inuyasha shifted in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes. "Kagome . . . it's chilly close the window" He muttered half asleep. As he didn't recieve a response, he turned to look over at Kagome's futon. _'Where is she?' _His eyes opened wide as he came to the realization that she had runaway. He rose to his feet and gathered his clothin, dressing in his red yukata. He grabbed hold of the Tetsusaiga and ran out of the hut. _'That idiot will get herself killed!' _He thought as he ran through the village where he then spotted a figure walking. _'There she is.' _He ran over yelling "KAGOME!" But as he grew closer he realized it wasn't Kagome but Kaede.

"Oh Inuyasha what are you doing up at this time?"

"Where's Kagome?"

"Kagome? Last time I saw her she was headed to the hut with water for your bath'

"Don't be stupid Kaede tell me where she is!"

"I don't know. I swear"

"Pfft! Liar! Kagome's going to get killed if you don't tell me where she is"

"Inuyasha calm down" As Kaede said this he ran into the forest. _'So he really does care for her . . . I can see it in his eyes. Too bad he won't find her . . . she went the other way' _Kaede thought as she chuckled while she entered her hut. _'I'm too old to involve myself with their troubles.'_

Kagome was now running through the forest. She wanted to get as far away from the village as she possibly could before Inuyasha noticed she was gone. The forest was as silent as it was the last time she had been there. There were no signs of life, which made Kagome's fear sink in deeper within her. Her panting was excessive now, she had to slow down before she exhausted herself and passed out. So, she began to walk. Her long ebony hair began to cling to her moist skin as she proceeded to move it away from her face and neck. _'I wonder why Kaede gave me this bow . . . I've never been good at archery'_

Inuyasha was walking around in a desperate attempt to find Kagome. He looked left and right but there weren't any signs that she was ever there to begin with. He soon heard a whimper ahead. _'Kagome!' _He ran in that direction _'I'll teach her to run off' _He drew the Tetsusaiga and ran it across a couple of bushes cleaning their tops off completely. A loud scream is heard and Inuyasha grins wildly. He had found her. He dug his hand behind what remained of the bushes. "I've got you Kagome" He said with glee as he pulled up what he thought was Kagome's hair. To his surprise it was the orange tail of a small fox child. He was shivering with fear and his beady green eyes open to look upon Inuyasha. Inuyasha drops him on the floor and looks away.

"Hey you!" The small child calls out "What's the big idea? You could've killed me!" Inuyasha paid no attention to the small child's accusations.

"Did you see a girl run past here?"

"Uh, no"

"Then you are of no use to me"

"Huh?" Inuyasha walks away from the small child. "Hey wait! Let me come with you!" He called out as he ran after Inuyasha and went up to his shoulder.

"And why should I let you come with me?"

"Well, I'm a fox demon. I could protect you from any other demons that could be lurking around here" Inuyasha let out a small chuckle as he continued to walk. "What's so funny?" The small child asked but he didn't get a response. "My name is Shippo, what's yours?"

"Inuyasha" The husky voice brought chills down the small child's spine.

"Hey Kouga, slow down!" Two young men called out as they chased after their young leader. The three are wearing fur vests and boots. They each are adorned with pointed ears and wolf tails.

"You two are too slow!" The rugged young man calls back as he turns to look at his companions. As he is not paying attention he hits something and falls to the ground.

"Kouga" The two call out in unison as they approach. "Are you ok?" They say again.

"Yea, I'm fine" He says uninterested as he sits up to observe what he knocked into. "It's a girl"

"Can we eat her?"

"No Ginta. You should really try to think about something other than food." He gets up and kneels beside the unconscious youth. He lifts her frail and limp body, cradling her in his arms as he rose up straight.

"She sure is beautiful. With curves and angles like that she can drive anyone insane, and look at her bre-"

"That's enough Hakkaku. We should take her back to the den, it's dangerous to leave her out here alone, anyone might eat her." He says as he heads in the direction he had been traveling. Hakkaku and Ginta both follow him with their heads hung low.

"Why were you hiding behind that bush brat?"

"I was hiding from someone" He said with a small sniffle. Shippo was now on Inuyasha's shoulder, as Inuyasha walked through the deep forest.

"Did you pick a fight with someone you couldn't beat?"

"No . . . they picked a fight with my parents . . . and killed them . . . they gave their life while trying to keep me alive . . it's my fault for getting lost . . . I wish I were stronger then I could get my revenge on the '_Thunder Brothers' _but I'm just a kid"

"Did you expect me to protect you? Is that why you tagged along? Do you think that if they came after you I wouldn't hand you over to them and walk away, without feeling remorse?"

"It's nothing like that Inuyasha . . . You seem like a nice enough guy and well . . . I have noone in this world . . . I was wondering if you might take me in until I . . . find someone who will love me and raise me"

"Right you're just a kid . . . you can't take care of yourself"

"Can so!"

"Then why are you tagging along again?"

"Oh shut up! At least my girlfriend didn't run off on me" Shippo said as he crossed his arms over his upper torso. Inuyasha's eyebrow began to twitch in annoyance as he absorbed the comment. His hands folded into a fist and a loud thump was heard through the forest "Ow Inuyasha what was that for?"

"For that cynical little comment brat! Listen to me closely . . . Kagome isn't my girlfriend or anything like that. She is simply my brother's slave!"

"Yeah right"

"Grrrr"

"Listen Inuyasha, it may not be any of my business but the way you talk about her seems you like her a lot. What do I know though? I'm just a kid." Shippo let out a small smirk as they continued through the forest. "Inuyasha" Shippo said in a low voice as his face hid in the crook of Inuyasha's neck.

"What is it brat?"

"They're here"

"Who?"

"The thunder brothers, I caught their scents close by"

"What? Then I'll take this opportunity to brush up on my skills."

"But you're just a human Inuyasha. They will kill you in an instant"

"Looks can be deceiving, I'm only human for a few more moments Shippo"

"Huh?"

"You'll see" Inuyasha looked up at the sky. The moon was almost out of sight and the sun had almost began to creep into the horizon. "Once the sun rises we'll go look for these two guys. I promise I will avenge you father" Inuyasha smiled as he saw the joy in Shippo's face. _'The poor kid deserves as much. I wish I could do more for him but I know that I would not make a good parent or guardian for him . . . I'll probably forget to feed the little bugger . . . or he'll annoy me and I'll rip his throat out' _Inuyasha stopped walking and awaited his transformation.

"Thanks Inuyasha I really appreciate this!"

'Don't say your thanks until I'm done kid"

AN: I came back to edit this and realized I never finished it. I was going to go into the battle between Inuyasha and the _'Thunder Brothers' _but I changed my mind. I'll recall to this even later on when I want to make a fighting scene. If you didn't know this would not be too enjoying If anyone has roleplayed with me on  where I am Mai Naotaki than you would know I'm not too great with fighting descriptions. Toodles!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Mai's Notes**: _Hey everyone. I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. I'm sooo sooo sorry! I've had a couple of family problems that I won't get into at the moment. if you're curious just contact me privately about it Anyway, I'm working on a new profile for myselg as people told me mine was stingy, so I'll add pics now too XD. Well, enjoy this chapter and I hope to get new readers and that those who were following my story come back! I HOPE YOU ALL HAD A HAPPY HOLIDAY! Oh and that site before was Gaiaonline  
I'm lonely so come roleplay with me XD.  
**WARNING: **My profile will give you seizures XD _

**Currently reading the works of**:  
_Rui-san and Shirohane-san_

**Introduction**

_"A vision of pure perfection. Her hair the scent of lavender. Her breast round and plum. She has lips so tender, they make you want to shower them with eternal kisses. Her legs are longand slender. Her skin is milky white, I fear touching her for she might seize to exist. Will my fingers vanish if they caress her raven black hair? This entity is so enchanting, I can feel her drawing me into the deep abyss that is her being. This woman is my one perfect mate"_

**Chapter 7**

_'Dampness . . . dripping water . . . cold!'_ These were the thoughts running through Kagome's mind as she began to open her eyes. _'Darkness' _she shifted in place as her eyes attempted to adjust. The movement of her body made ripples in the water she was laying in. She tried to locate some light within the area. _'This must mean I'm indoors.'_

"Oh you're awake" A manly voice says from what seems to be besides Kagome. Kagome jumped slightly in shock as she gasps in fear.

"Wh-who are you? Where am I!"Her voice stuttered out quietly. At that moment she realized "Where are my clothes?"

"Now, now. Don't get all flustered. You were filthy. I had to get you cleaned up." The calm voice was cut off as he chuckled lightly. It was almost as if he could see the expression on her face, or could he?

"You could have waited for me to wake up. Wait, did you-"

"Bathe you? Perhaps." Kagome shrieked at the thought of being bathed by a strange man.She rose to her feet and covered herself with her hands. She stepped out of the tub, almost tripping, and felt her knees go weak.

"Pervert!" She called out as she walked around. Then she spotted an entrance as she heard the sparks ofa fire. "I'm out of here!" she said as she walked toward the entrance.

"Wait, come sit by the fire"

"Go screw yourself" She said as she exited the room. Rooting, cheering and whistling was heard followed by a woman's squeal. The young man chuckled as he stood with a large blanket in his hands, he caught Kagome as she ran back into the lit den. He wrapped the blanket around her and smiled as he looked upon her.

"See that's what you get for not listening to me" he said as a small blush danced upon his cheeks. "Come sit by the fire," he urged her once more. Obediently Kagome huddled over the fireplace, cuddling her cooled wet body into the blanket.

"Who were those men?" She asked as she peeked out from the blanket, with a childlike expression implanted on her face. She pouted and her eyes seemed to show a sad story.

"My men, I am Kouga the leader of the wolf demon pack." He said with great pride as he sat beside her and looked over. "I'm dieing to know your name priestess."

_'Priestess, he thinks I'm a priestess? Maybe this can work for me'_ She looked over at him "My name is Kagome" She said in a low humble voice. "I have to leave" she said standing and beginning to walk away from the fire.

"You can't leave" He said as he rose and took a hold of her hand. She looked back at him with an innocent look in her eyes.

"Why not?" She asked taking her hands out from his.

"Because," his stance was a proud one "I have decided to make you my bride" Kagome's jaw dropped slightly as her eyes widened in shock.

"What? How can you make such a deduction . .. such a big decision when you don't even know me." She looking away. _'Damn it what is it with the men in this era? Why are they so controlling? Damn it . . . this could be bad.' _She began to walk away. "I'm leaving. Fetch my clothes, Kouga." Crossing her arms she hoped he'd do as she had told. But, he approached and placed a hand on her shoulder and drew her back into his chest. With a soft embrace he muttered into my ear.

"Why are you being so stubborn. I suppose that your beauty and perfection had to have its faults. You shall not leave though, it's not like you can get away from me or my men." With that he parted from her "I shall return with your clothing my sweet." Kagome sighed as she watched him leave. What was she to do?

After Kouga had returned with her clothing he had showed her around the den. He had introduced her to his men, which began to call her sister. She was beginning to like this just a bit. The waterfalls protecting the den were absolutely beautiful where they stood from. She was sitting at the top ofa hill as Kouga stood in the distance. Rumbling was heard and the two turned back.

"So this is where you went? Back to your lover!" A rugged voice called out, as he came out from behind a bush. Kagome rose to her feet and Kouga stood before her, in defence."Here I am coming to rescue you! . . . I thought you might have been in danger damn it."

"Inuyasha!" She looked on Inuyasha's shoulder where a small fox child rested. "You've got it all wrong he's not my lover"

"What are you talking about Kagome? We're going to be married" With that comment Kagome wacked the back of his head.

"How many times do I have to tell you . . . I won't marry you! I told you I'm leaving .. ." she then shook her head. _'I'm such an idiot I could have gotten rid of one of them if I had gone along with it . . . Wait was Inuyasha worried for me!'_

"We can only decide who gets Kagome witha fight" Kouga said as he rushed towards Inuyasha.

"Nooo" Was the last thing Kagome said as the battle ignited.

**Mai's Notes: **I'm soooooooooo weird xD. I hope to get comments . Will update sooner now Well, tah tah.


End file.
